Typical applicators for dispensing adhesive may include positive displacement fluid dispensers that intermittently apply a flow of adhesive to a substrate. Different dispensing operations may require the fluid dispensers to apply adhesive to the substrate at a unique combination of flow rates and in unique patterns. For example, in the production of diapers, a change in production of one size of diaper to another size can require an applicator to produce different adhesive patterns within a particular diaper. As a result, when the applicator has finished one dispensing operation and a new dispensing operation is to be commenced, applicators must traditionally be at least partially disassembled and rearranged to achieve the desired adhesive flow conditions for the new dispensing operation. This can be a time intensive process that prolongs the time that an applicator is non-operational between dispensing operations. As subsequent dispensing operations are performed, an operator of the applicator may also become mistaken as to the particular configuration of the pump assemblies and fluid dispensers at a given time, leading to operation of the applicator in an unintended configuration for a particular dispensing operation.
Additionally, typical applicators can be configured to pump adhesive from pump assemblies to fluid dispensers in a one-to-one relationship, i.e., each pump assembly pumps adhesive to a single fluid dispenser, and each fluid dispenser receives adhesive from only one pump assemblies. Typical applicators can also be configured such that a flow of adhesive from a particular pump assembly is split to supply multiple fluid dispensers, which can increase the operational flexibility of a particular applicator. Due to changed requirements in adhesive pattern location, it can become necessary to divert or split pump assembly flow to different fluid dispensers. However, without influencing the position of adjacent fluid dispensers or pump assemblies along the applicator, the ability to split or divert pump assembly flow is limited. Additionally, when splitting the adhesive flow from a single pump assembly, metering accuracy is diminished across each of the flow channels, which can lead to undesirable dispensing conditions.
Therefore, there is a need for an applicator in which adhesive flow between the pump assemblies and fluid dispensers can be rerouted quickly with minimal disassembly of the applicator and delay in applicator operation.